The Welcome Home
by messersmontana
Summary: Sam's been relieved of Atlantis and is contemplating retirement, that is until she gets a visit from a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

The Welcome Home

Okay, here is my next story. This is the first part of the story. I have more in store for it and will hopefully be writing more of it in the next couple of days. I've been in the mood to write Stargate SG-1 and Sam/Jack stories a lot lately. I will still be writing my CSI NY and Eureka stories, but I'm going to be writing the ones that come to me so that I don't force the story and ruin it. Okay, rant over.

This story takes right after Sam is relieved of command of Atlantis. Woolsey the coward high tails it out of there before Sam can get out of her review and before Jack or SG-1 get there. But Jack comes to the SGC to welcome Sam home. I hope that you all like it. Oh and I haven't seen the episode where Sam was relieved of command, so I'm kind of winging it.

If you believe that I own this, then I have ocean front property in Colorado to sell to you.....lol

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam sat on her temporary bed in her temporary quarters at Stargate Command. She'd been assigned one of the VIP quarters last night after she'd been told by Richard Woolsey that she'd been relieved of command of Atlantis. She had mixed feelings about it at the moment.

On the one hand she was happy not to be going back, because she could stay here on Earth and see all of her friends and family. She really missed seeing Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c and even Cam and Vala too. She loved them all, some longer than the others. But, most of all she missed a certain someone who she was missing most right about now. He was the major reason that she was happy to be back on Earth.

But, on the other hand, she was so beyond pissed off at Woolsey because she had unfinished business on Atlantis. She felt like she failed everyone on Atlantis, her new team and family, by leaving them all behind. She thought that she was only coming to Earth to have her first year in command review. Instead, here she was waiting to be released by Doctor Carolyn Lam after her medical check up.

Sam had been off world and on Atlantis for the past year and when told that she needed to go to the infirmary for her check up, she thought that it would be a quick and normal check up. But no, this ended up being a full physical and lots of blood being drawn. Then she'd been told that she would have to remain on base until she'd been medically cleared. She still wasn't sure just why it was taking so long.

General Landry felt bad for her and instead of putting her into general quarters, he assigned her one of the VIP quarters. She was grateful for that because at least she had a nice bed to sleep in, and that's the first thing she did right after her real shower. She missed being back here at the SCG. This had been her home more or less for over a decade.

She looked over at the bedside phone and picked it up. She dialed an all too familiar number and waited for him to answer. When all she got was his answering machine, she listened to his voice on the outgoing message, but then hung up. Her next call was to his office, but his secretary said that he was out of town and she wasn't sure when he'd be back. She said that she would not tell her where he was, and she thought that was odd.

She wanted to call General Landry to see if SG-1 was around or on a mission, but looked at the clock and realized that it was 0400 and most likely too early for him to be there yet. Maybe later she could ask him if SG-1 could maybe take the day off and they could all go somewhere and hang out, that is if she could get cleared by then.

Sam sighed, she was bored and kind of sad at the moment. She should be on her way back to Atlantis right now. She was actually thinking right about now that this might be a good time to retire. She'd helped defeat Goa'uld, the replicators, and the Ori. Let someone else deal with the wraith. Yeah, maybe retirement was the answer for her. She needed a break and she wanted to be with her loved ones again.

She looked at the clock and realized that she'd only been lost in thought for ten minutes. At this rate she'd go out of her mind in no time. Maybe she could call Daniel at home and see if he was awake, if he was even home right now. It was too early to call Cassie in her dorm room. She could wait until morning to let her know that she was back on Earth.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She looked towards the door and got up to answer it. She couldn't imagine who would be knocking at her her door at 0430, especially since she was supposed to be sleeping. Opening the door, a smile appeared on her face. "Hello sir." She said as she let him in the door.

Jack O'Neill smiled himself and entered her room. "Carter, shouldn't you be asleep right now? I heard that your review and your check up lasted until just after midnight and that you almost fell asleep in the infirmary." He said.

She closed the door and turned to face him. "As soon as I got into this room, I fell asleep, but woke up at 0400 for some reason. I tried to call you at home and at your office. I don't think that your new secretary likes me very much." She told him.

He turned to face her and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry Sam, she's got nothing on you. I've really missed you while you've been gone." He said.

"I've missed you too Jack, and I'm home to stay. I guess you've heard about Woolsey relieving me of command. He's already left for Atlantis, the coward left while I was in doing my review." She told Jack.

"I'm sorry that you lost your first command Sam, but I'm so very happy to have you back on Terra Firma." He held her tight as she hugged him. It felt so good to hold her again, and it had been way too long since the last time he'd held her.

"Did you know that this was going to happen Jack?" She asked him, pulling away from him.

Jack sighed. "Sam, I didn't know until Hank called me yesterday just before you got here. That's when Woolsey told him, and of course he waited until SG-1 had gone off world to tell him. So, we were all blindsided." He explained.

She nodded. "Don't get me wrong Jack, I'm happy to be back on Earth and really happy that you're here right now, but I feel cheated about losing my first command. I know I was doing a good job and had gained the respect of everyone on Atlantis, even McKay. I also feel as if I betrayed them by not fighting to go back there." She ranted as she paced.

He went over and took her into his arms again to stop her pacing. "Sam, listen to me. You have not betrayed them and I'm sure that they know it. Hank told me that Woolsey had Sheppard pack up your belongings and they'll be ready to be picked up tomorrow."

Sam's head whipped up. "Oh he is, is her? He's too afraid that I'd kick his ass if he let me back there to get my stuff huh?" She asked.

"Actually, Hank is going to send SG-1 to go and get your stuff. Of course Woolsey doesn't know that yet. SG-1 will be back today, so maybe we can all do something together tonight." He suggested, trying to get her mind off of her situation.

"Maybe, if I can get out of here. I'm still waiting Dr. Lam to clear me to go off base." She said.

Jack hit himself in the head. "I knew that I was forgetting something. I was supposed to tell you that all of your tests and blood work came back okay. You're a free woman, and can take me out for breakfast, cause you love me." He said with a dopey grin on his face.

She laughed. "Yeah okay, I could do that, but I'd need to borrow some money from you then. You see, I don't have my purse on me. I left it all behind when I went to Atlantis and I'd have to fly to DC to get it." She told him with an evil grin.

"Fine, I'll buy breakfast, and I know the perfect place to go." He told her as he took her hand and led her to the door.

They walked down the corridor towards the elevator and took it up to the surface. Sam got her first Earth sunrise in a long time. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I've really missed this." She said as she followed Jack to his truck.

Jack saw how pretty she looked in the morning sunrise and wanted to to reach out and kiss her. But they had agreed long ago, no affection on base. So they got into his truck and drove off base. Half way down the hill, Jack pulled the truck over and before she could say or do anything, Jack was kissing Sam. "That's what I missed." Was all that Jack said when he pulled back and got the truck moving again.

Sam had a silly grin on her face as they continued into town. She watched houses go by and knew exactly where they were going. SG-1 used to meet at this little mom and pop coffee shop in town for breakfast or lunch after a mission. It was one of her favorite memories from when she and Jack were still active members of SG-1.

Sam and Jack got out of his truck and walked into the coffee shop. They were greeted by Lacy and he mother Annie. "Mario, look who has come back to our place, it's none other than Samantha and Jack." She yelled back into the kitchen to her husband.

Mario came out of the kitchen to hug them. "It's so good to see you both again. We see your friends all the time, but we've missed you both. Have a seat, your breakfast is on the house today." He told them.

Jack tried to protest, but Mario would not accept their money. As they went to sit down, a few of the customers stared at them, some of them happened to be military personnel. Jack chose a booth in the back of the coffee shop to sit at so that they would have a little privacy. He was going to be selfish and not share her with anyone today. Well, at least until SG-1 got back from their mission. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Extremely, I haven't had a good old fashioned breakfast in a long time. The commissary on Atlantis is almost as plain as the one at the SCG. And the coffee was awful there." She told him as she watched Lacy bring their food over.

"Here you go Sam and Jack. Dad said that he knows what you both like, so I didn't have to take your order. He never forgets and he's never been wrong." She said as she put their food in front of them. "Two eggs over easy with bacon and rye toast for Sam, and for Jack I have three eggs, scrambled with bacon and wheat toast. Coffee for both of you and an orange juice for Jack." She said as she walked off.

"Oh they're good." Jack said as he took a drink of his orange juice.

Sam savored her first cup of really good coffee. She smiled at Jack, then dug into her breakfast. This was probably the best breakfast she'd had in a very long time. "Oh this is so good." She sighed.

Sam and Jack finished their breakfast and promised to be back soon. Then they left and got back into Jack's truck. "So, are you ready to go see what shape your house is in?" He asked her.

"Sure, although I'm pretty sure that it's doing good. I left it in good hands. Teal'c promised to keep the house in good shape and the plants watered. I trust him." She told him.

He looked over at her and took her hand. "I'm sure that he's taken care of it too. I told Hank to let SG-1 know what was going on and to meet us at your place when they're cleared to go home."

Sam nodded and waited with excitement to see the house she'd lived in since moving to Colorado Springs twelve years ago. She saw her little house come into view and she let out a sigh. It looked just as she'd left it a year ago.

They got out of the truck and walked up the sidewalk to her gate. "So, it looks okay so far." He told her.

She smiled at him. "It looks great. I have really missed it." She told him as they walked through her gate and up to her front door.

Jack pulled out the key that she had given him and handed it to her. "Go ahead and let us in. I now that Teal'c doesn't expect you to wait outside until they get here." He told her.

Sam took her keys and unlocked the door. They walked in and she looked around her living room. "It looks just like it did the day I left. You would never know that Teal'c has lived here for the last year."

"You're right, it looks the same to me too. Teal'c did a great job keeping it in shape." He said.

She went over and sat on the sofa. "I can't believe how tired I am now. Do you think I could just lie down until they get here?" She asked him.

He pulled her up and led her down the hall to her room, that hasn't been used since she left. Teal'c slept in the guest room, but had her blankets and sheets washed once a month. "Come one, you need the rest. I'll wait for them in the living room and wake you when they get here."

She took his hand and kept him from leaving the room. "Don't go, please stay with me?" She asked him as she got into bed. "I miss lying next to you while I sleep."

Jack crawled into the bed with her and they both fell asleep with in minutes. It wasn't a surprise considering that Jack had gotten on the first flight to Colorado Springs after Hank had called him, and he didn't sleep at all during his flight. And Sam didn't get much sleep during the night. They slept with Sam in Jack's arms and a smile on both of their faces.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

A/N Okay here is the first part. Let me know what you think and I'll write more. I wrote this story for my good friend Cassie because she has been there when I needed her just to vent or talk. Thanks Cassie.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The rest of SG-1 finds out that Sam is back home. What do you think they will do about it?

I am so sorry it has taken so long to write the next chapter. It's been so cold that I have had a bit of trouble keeping my hands warm enough to type. I've actually had it written for a week now. I promise to do better on the next chapter.

I still own nothing and even if I did Sci Fi (now Sy Fi) would have still canceled the best show on Earth. Now, on with the show......

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

SG-1 stepped through the event horizon and saw General Landry waiting for them at the foot of the ramp. Daniel and Teal'c exchanged looks and moved forward. "Why do I have a bad feeling that you're not here to welcome us home?" Daniel asked.

"That's because I'm not here to welcome you home. I'm here to give you a couple of messages and give you some bad or good news." the general told them.

"Good or bad news?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't like the sound of that." Vala said.

"What's going on sir?" Cameron Mitchell asked.

"Hold on, I'll explain everything, just follow me." He said as he held his hands up to ward off anymore questions.

SG-1, consisting of Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, and Vala Mal Doran followed General Hank Landry into his office. They knew that it must be important if they were going here instead of the briefing room. Well, it was either important or top secret.

"Shut the door Doctor Jackson." He said as he sat down in his chair.

Daniel shut the door, then took one of the chairs next to Vala. Teal'c stood behind the chairs and Mitchell leaned against the window. "What's this all about sir?" Cameron asked.

As you know, Mr. Woolsey was here just before you went off world. Well, what you didn't know was that he was here to await Colonel Carter coming in for her one year review of taking command of Atlantis." He explained to them.

"Sam was here and we missed her?" Daniel asked.

"Well, yes and no." the general said.

They all looked at him, confused. "I don't understand sir, was she here or wasn't she?" Cameron asked.

"She was here, but she didn't go back to Atlantis and she won't be. As soon as she stepped through the Stargate, Woolsey was waiting for her. He then informed her that she was relieved of command of Atlantis." General Landry explained.

"What!?" Vala asked.

"You're kidding me?" Cameron said.

"Excuse me?" Daniel said in bewilderment as Teal'c just clenched his jaw. They all looked upset, but in shock.

"You heard me, Colonel Carter was relieved of command of Atlantis last night and Mr. Woolsey replaced her there." General Landry said.

Daniel was the first to recover. "Where is Sam now? How did she take the news? We need to talk to her." He said.

"Well, she's at her house right now, or is it your house now Teal'c?" General Landry asked.

"It is in fact Colonel Carter's house. I am merely residing there until her return from the Pegasus Galaxy." Teal'c replied.

"Colonel Carter spent the night here last night until she was released by Dr. Lam to leave the base this morning. That's about the time that Jack showed up and they left the SGC together to go to her place. Now, to answer your question, she didn't take it well. But you know Colonel Carter, she kept herself composed and did her job." He explained.

Vala shook her head. "Poor Samantha, this is so unfair. I never did like that Woolsey man."

"So, Jack's in Colorado now?" Daniel asked.

General Landry nodded. "Jack asked me to send you all to her house once you've been checked out in the infirmary. So on that note, dismissed." He said before he picked up a file.

They all moved into the hall to head to the infirmary so that they could get checked out and go see Sam. "I'll order the pizza before we leave and pick it up on the way with Teal'c. Cam, can you and Vala get the beer and snacks, then meet us at Sam's?" Daniel asked as they reached the elevator.

"Yeah, Vala and I can get the beer and snacks. She loves to come to the store with me, I don't yell at her when she acts like a kid in a candy store. Is there any particular kind I should get?" He asked Daniel as Vala gave them both a dirty look.

Daniel ignored Vala. "Well, Jack likes Guinness, but he'll drink any beer if it's free. Just get whatever you want."

They all had their return physicals and were cleared to leave base. Once they reached the surface, Daniel and Teal'c got into Daniel's car while Vala and Cameron got into his car. They headed off the mountain with Cameron following Daniel, until he had to turn off to get to the grocery store. Daniel and Teal'c drove to their favorite pizza place to pick up the six pizzas that they usually got on team night. Then they headed for Sam's house, hoping that this would cheer her up.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Okay, that's it for now. I'm working on the next chapter, I promise. I hope you all like this so far and will keep reading. Please check out my poll on my profile page. I have two fan fiction accounts, one I started mostly for Stargate and the other is mostly CSI NY. I was wondering if I should merge them and maybe your votes can help me make up my mind. Thanks again for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Welcome Home Part 3

Okay, here is the long awaited part 3. I am really sorry that it took so long to get this part out. I actually had it ready last week. My computer crashed last weekend and it's still not back to 100%. But, at least I had time to write while I was going through this.

So, this part is the long awaited SG-1 reunion. I hope it lives up to what you were all hoping for.

I own nothing as usual.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Sam woke up and had to lay there for a few seconds to remember that she was no longer on Atlantis and that she was on Earth in her house in Colorado Springs. In fact she was in her own bed for the first time in a year, in the arms of Jack O'Neill. It had been a long time since she'd been able to sleep in his arms and it felt like heaven. She didn't want to move, afraid that she'd wake from this dream and be back at the SGC in the guest quarters.

Jack could feel that Sam was awake and knew that she felt a bit disoriented at first, so he pulled her closer to him. He wanted to make her feel safe in his arms and the only way to make her fell that way was to hold her until she relaxed. He'd really missed holding her while they slept and didn't want to upset her by telling her that he was glad that she was home. She'd kick his ass if he said that it was good to have her right where she belonged.

"How long have you been awake Jack?" She asked him as she rolled over and looked at him.

He kissed her nose and yawned. "I just woke up a couple of minutes ago, and don't worry, you didn't wake me up. I thought I was dreaming that you were here and woke up with you in my arms."

Sam rolled her eyes. "When did you get all sappy on me Jack?" She asked him.

He pushed her off of him gently and sat up. "I'm not sappy, I was dreaming, remember?" He said.

Sam laughed and got out of bed, moving into her bathroom. "Jack, could you grab me a towel out of the hall closet? I wanna take a quick shower before SG-1 gets here." She asked him.

Jack got out of bed and opened her bedroom door. He walked into the hall and got her towel and walked back into the bedroom. He saw that Sam was going through some of her drawers, looking for something other than BDU's to wear.

"Thanks Jack, I'll be out in five minutes. If they get here before I get out of the shower, tell them I'm hurrying." She said as she walked back into her bathroom.

"I'll go and see if T has left you any food in the house." He told her before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Jack walked into the living room just as the front door opened and Daniel peeked inside. "Hey Jack, you're here. Where's Sam?" He asked.

Jack walked over to open the door the rest of the way. "Come on in guys, oh hey pizza. How did you know that we were hungry? Sam's in the shower, she'll be out in a few minutes."

Teal'c walked in behind Daniel, holding all of the pizzas. He took them into the kitchen before returning to the living room. "It it good to see you O'Neill." Was all he said.

Daniel sat on the sofa and waited for Jack to sit down also. "How's Sam doing Jack?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask me Daniel?" Sam said as she walked into the room, freshly showered with wet hair.

"Sam!" Daniel said and jumped up off of the sofa to go and hug her. Teal'c also hugged her.

Sam moved over to sit on the sofa and waited for the guys to sit down also. "I'm really okay guys. I'm only really upset that I left people behind. Mostly I'm just glad to be home though. I wish that it wasn't Woolsey replacing me."

Jack nodded. "That guy just grates on my nerves. He went to Atlantis on the Daedalus, and it'll take them two weeks to get there. I want SG-1 to go there by Stargate and get Sam's belongings tomorrow." He informed them.

"Well, at least he didn't have them shoved through the Stargate." Sam said as Teal'c handed her a plate of pizza.

"Where's the beer?" Jack asked as he dug into his pizza.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Cam and Vala went to the store to get the beer and some snacks too."

The four of them sat in Sam's living room and just mostly talked about old times, back when SG-1 was just the four of them. Daniel and Jack even started up with their old bantering back and forth. Sam was laughing so hard that she had tears running down her cheeks.

In fact, it looked like she was crying when Vala and Cam walked in the door. "Oh Cameron look, Samantha is so upset about losing command that she's crying." She said.

"I'm fine Vala, Jack and Daniel just had me laughing so hard. It's good to see you both, but right now I'd really like a beer. I haven't had one in almost a year." Sam told them.

"Yes, beer!" Jack said, making Sam laugh again.

Cam broke out the beer and Jack took a long drink of his. Sam waited until he had finished his and made a sigh of content, before she took a sip of hers. She wanted to make sure he wasn't going to make a comment to make her laugh again. The last thing she wanted was to have beer coming out of her nose, if he made her laugh with beer in her mouth.

"So Jack, when are we supposed to go and watch Ba'al get his symbiote out?" Daniel asked Jack.

Sam ate her pizza as she watched the emotions on Jack's face. She knew just how he felt about Ba'al and it still made her feel guilty about what he had gone through at the hands of Ba'al. After all, he wouldn't have let the To'kra anywhere near him if she wouldn't have been the one to ask him. But then, he wouldn't be here right now if he wouldn't have blended with a To'kra.

Jack also watched the emotions cross Sam's face and knew what she was thinking of. He reached out and took her hand and smiled at her to reassure her. "Well Daniel, we are going in three days, and it can't come soon enough for me. But, right now, I want to talk to you all about your mission for tomorrow."

Vala sighed. "But we just got back from a mission, and it was so boring." She whined, and ignored the look Cam gave her.

"What is this mission going to be sir?" Cam asked.

Daniel and Teal'c had already been told, but the both looked at Jack so he could explain everything to them all. Sam had hoped to join SG-1 so that she could say goodbye to her friends on Atlantis, but figured she was probably better off staying on Earth.

Jack finished his beer off and accepted another one from Cam. "Well, you are going to be going to Atlantis tomorrow to bring Sam's belongings home. Unlike Woolsey, you will be going through the Stargate, roundtrip." He explained.

Sam looked at him as Daniel asked what was on her mind. "Is Sam coming with us Jack?"

"No Daniel, while SG-1 is off world, Sam and I will be getting everything all set to take care of Ba'al once and for all. There's supposed to be a To'kra coming through the Stargate to help us finalize this momentous event." He told them.

"The IOA won't let me return to Atlantis even to say goodbye?" Sam asked him.

Jack didn't want to lie to her, but at the same time didn't want to be the one to hurt her, besides she'd know he was lying. So he went with the truth. "No, they don't want you going back. For some reason they thought you would refuse to come home."

"That's crazy, why would I refuse to come home from Atlantis, if I was going there to get my belongings?" Sam asked.

"I didn't say that they were smart. It could have something to do with Woolsey, but they've always had it in for anything to do with SG-1 and the SGC." Jack said.

"Fine, I'll stay, but I'd like to record a message for the Atlantis team to say goodbye and let them know that it's not my decision." Sam said.

"Agreed, but I'm sure that they already know that, if they know you." He said as he finished off his second beer.

They enjoyed the rest of the night with old stories of past missions and Sam shared stories of her year on Atlantis. They also talked about the up coming mission to deal with Ba'al, and that they were thankful that this was the last Ba'al clone. They finished off the pizza and the beer and because Sam couldn't let her intoxicated friends go home, she pulled out a couple of sleeping bags. Daniel and Cam crawled into them on the floor and Vala made up the sofa for herself. Teal'c went to the guest room, where he had been sleeping while Sam was gone.

Once Sam was sure that her friends were comfortable and asleep, she turned out the living room lights. Daniel, who could never drink more than a couple of beers before getting drunk, mumbled in his sleep. Sam smiled and walk towards her bedroom, but stopped when she saw Jack standing by her back door, looking into her back yard.

"Jack? Is everything okay?" She asked him.

He turned and took her hand, bringing her to stand next to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've been trying to figure out how to ask you something." He said as he still looked out the back door.

Sam turned to get him to look at her. "Just ask me Jack."

He looked at her finally. "Okay, I have a job offer for you, but it means leaving Colorado Springs again. It means moving back to Washington DC again and it means a lot of politics again."

"What is this job Jack? Will I be working under you again? I don't want you to be my CO again. I can't not be with you again. I just got you back." She replied.

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her. "No, I won't be your CO again. You'll once again be working in the R & D department, but this time you'll be the one to oversee it. And you'll be reporting to the president directly." He told her.

"So, we can be together?" She asked him.

"Yes Sam, we can be together. In fact, I'd like you to come live with me, if you do take this job." He whispered so not to wake the others.

She hugged him and laughed. "Of course I want to take the job, and yes Jack, I'll move in with you. I was practically living there when I worked out of Nevada anyway. You should still have a lot of my belongings there from that time." She said.

"Yes, I never moved a thing. After you came back here to rejoin SG-1, I spent even less time at home and more time at work." He told her.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We can tell them all tomorrow. Right now I just want to get some sleep and not think about the wraith for a change." She said as she led him down the hall to her room.

"Good idea." He told her, closing the door to her room behind them. This would be one of the best night sleep he'd have in the last year. His Sam was home.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

A/N Okay, that should be it for this story. As you all know, they deal with the Ba'al issue in Continuum. I am working on another SG-1 story, so I hope that you will enjoy it. I hope that you all like this one and don't forget to review. Also, please go to my profile and take my poll, I'll be closing it next weekend.


End file.
